Not Without You
by mely-fan
Summary: "Finn asked me to accompany him to New York". He stopped then and looked at her confused."What?" Pucleberry have a heart to heart during a summer make-out session. Rated T for Puck's lenguage.


**A.N.: ****This is my first Glee fic EVER so…be nice. Also I'm IN LOVE with Glee and specially Puckleberry. They are so awesome! I love them.**

**So…I should be studying History**** 'cause my midterms are coming…but I'm not because this idea just…popped into my head and I NEEDED to write it down…so…please enjoy. It's just a really short oneshot. I'm very sorry for any grammatical mistake but I'm not a natural English speaker.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Rachel and Puck would elope. Period.**

**(GLEE!)**

Senior year was starting soon. Like…in a month or something. So Puck was trying to enjoy most of summer break's remaining time by making out with his girlfriend; Who constantly told him that they should study to prepare for senior year or practice for the upcoming Glee numbers and _shit_ like that that he didn't really care about.

(But he never said _that_ to her. He just said something like, "sure baby" so that she didn't get angry and cut him off. Like that time…most boring week _ever_)

So, it was late July and they were making out in Puck's bedroom. Her parents were always travelling and she spent the whole day in his house when this happened. Her dads actually liked the fact that she wasn't alone at home and his mom _adored_ Rachel (like, seriously, his mom like Rachel more than Puck, her own son). Today, his mom was working and his sister was at a friend's house so…it was just the two of them. It was summer which means she usually wears one of those _very_ short sun dresses, but he had accidentally spilled some juice over her yellow dress and she had to wash it so she was wearing one of his t-shirts and she looked even _sexier _than she normally would. Anyway, he was on top of her, kissing her and running his hands up and down her tight. There was no rush so he was just…setting the mood, enjoying the taste of her lips and the smell of her hair and all that pussy stuff that he shouldn't even think about because he's _badass._

She breaks the kiss and he start kissing her jaw line. "Noah"

"What's up babe?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Finn asked me to accompany him to New York". He stopped then and looked at her confused.

"What?" She lets out a huff… like if he was so exasperating or something.

"He asked me to go with him to New York".

"I didn't mean what as in _baby speak in English_, I meant it as _What. The. Fuck._ _Why is he asking my girlfriend to go with him to New York City?_" Now he was upset as well. He moved to sit next to her. (He hides a grin when he noticed the disappointed look in her face).

"Finn won that radio contest…two tickets to New York City, hotel and tour included. He knows I've dreamed to go to New York since…"

"You were five, yeah I know". He was deep in thought now.

It's not like he though that Finn was gonna try something...that was so…_last year_. The summer break after sophomore year, Finn and Rachel started dating and so did Puck and Quinn. All that summer Rachel worked babysitting and his mother gave her job because, since he was always cleaning pools or working on Sheets N Things, somebody had to take her of his sister. She also cleaned the house (do you see now why his mom loved her?) and she prepared him food because he came back starving and they talked about their relationship problems or about music. Both couples broke up towards the end of that summer but they remained friend (fine, Quinn and Rachel weren't _friends_ but, whatever...they tolerated each other and tried to be nice).

So, junior year came and Rachel and Puck were friends (he did a lot of sexual innuendos and she had to use a urban dictionary to understand some of the things he said, and she used Old-English-fancy-words and he had to use like _three_ dictionaries to get whatever she tried to say to him). Then she and Finn got back together and Finn…got kind of possessive and shit. So Puck looked for an excuse to spend time for her, so he asked her to teach him to sing (hoping to get that make out session in the auditorium that Finn once told him about). But, turns out, he's actually good at singing and didn't need it much help (take that Finn).

He was desperately looking for an excuse to talk to her without Finn glaring at him when she came out and asked him to teach her how to play the guitar. That didn't worked too well (she had really small hands and there by, small fingers) so he asked him to tutor him ('cause hanging' around with her made him more responsible and he realised he needed good grades to make it _somewhere_ in the world). That was the time when he realised he used the word _fuck_ as a verb, adverb, adjective, noun and pronoun. Yeah, he was so _full_ of English wisdom…

*/*

"_Seriously, why a__re we studying this…this are like…so old" He whined constantly._

"_Because, apparently, you haven't paid any attention to English since you were in second grade. Besides, experts say this may be useful for SAT's…"_

"_Fuck the fuckin' fuckers; I don't give a shit about this stuff" _

"_Don't you want to go to college?" She asked serious. He laughed._

"_Right, I would probably just make it to community college..."_

"_You have so much potential, Noah. If you worked hard enough you could make it big". She looked at him, she was being honest. She seriously thought that much of him?_

"_You think so Berry?"_

"_Of course I do!" She smiled at him. He smiled back. Not a smirk, but a real smile, the one he always got when he was around him._

_*/*_

When she broke up with Finn she was happy and Finn too, actually. So they remained good friends until now. Even after he and Rachel got together and became a couple of good-looking Jews who ruled the school. Fine, they didn't ruled the school but he was badass and she was a shining star so, whatever. And they lasted through a lot (all their differences, his jealousy when it came to Finn, Santana's bithchin', Jacob-Ben Israel's blog, sectionals stress, regionals stress, high-school-it's-_so_-not-the-greatest-time-of-your-life stress, etc). By the end of the year, Finn and Quinn got back together and the four of them became walking clichés. The jock and the cheerleader, the bad boy and the good girl.

This summer must be the best he has ever had, he and his girl spent a lot of time together making out, having sex, jamming in his room, making out, having sex, making cookies (fine, her making him cookies), making out, having sex, watching movies, making out, having sex. Yeah, that was pretty much their daily routine.

"Noah? Are you going to say something?" She was leaning back on her elbows, biting her lip, looking at him expectantly.

"So…it would be just the two of you? Like…in _one_ room? With _one_ bed? _Together_?" He didn't like the idea of that.

"I don't really know. But I understand if you don't like the idea"

"Nope, I don't like it"

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do!" He did, honestly. He trusted both of them. "But babe, you two have _history_".

"What's that suppose to mean?" Confusion was written all over her face.

"Dunno. I'm not like….jealous…it's just…uncomfortable."

"I get it" she said. She lay in bed with her hands in her stomach, looking to the ceiling. He was still sitting next to her, watching her expression.

"You weren't asking for my permission" It wasn't a question.

"No I wasn't. I really didn't feel there was a reason for you to be upset."

"Right, you and your ex boyfriend alone in a hotel room. Not a reason at all"

"Noah"

"What does Quinn think of all of this?"

"Noah, it's not like I _want_ to go with Finn"

"So why are we having this conversation?"

"Because it's _New York _Puck!" He knew she was starting to get pissed because she called him Puck. He tried to get feeling aside and show her the logical side of all this.

"You're going there next year anyway"

"But Juilliard is going to keep me too busy to actually _enjoy_ New York". She explained. "Besides, I don't even know if I'm going to Juilliard"

Whoa. _What?_

"What the _fuck_ babe?" She looked to the ceiling, like if she was ashamed or something.

"I'm not sure if New York City is my future" She admits.

"And when did you make this decision?" He asks just a bit angry.

"I haven't done it yet"

"Babe, I'm like… _really_ confused now" He admits. He can't believe what he's hearing, especially since he was already planning everything so he could go to New York _with_ her. He knows that if he's thinking about college and a future at all is because of her. She makes him better. He wants her. He needs her. He loves her. And he knows she loves him too, so there's no problem in making plans together…except, apparently, they're not.

She rested on her left side and took his hand so he could join her. He rested on his right side. She pressed her hand against his cheek and he rested his hand on her waist. "It's you" she whispers.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want New York if you won't be there with me" He didn't said anything so she continued. "I always dreamt of New York, it's like that place held all my dreams, all that I ever wanted. But then…then I wanted you. You came in the picture and…I can't think of a future without you".

Wow. He should be scared. But the thing is, he is not

"Me neither"

"Really?"

"Yeah…don't tell anybody"

"I want to sing it to the world"

"Don't you dare"

"I think I will..."

"Seriously…I'll cut you off if you sing about it and upload that shit to Myspace or something"

"I'm not a boy, Noah. I can live without sex for a while. If you cut me off _you _won't be able to resist past a few days."

"Baby, you want the Puckerman lovin' as much as any cougar out there." He smirked at her shocked expression. She slapped him in the arm…hard, which _hurt. _He tried to hide his pain and looked angrily at her.

"Sometimes I don't even know how I can date some_thing_ like you."

"'Cause you can't get enough of me, kitten" He said while she sat in the bed, suddenly looking serious. She never got upset when he called her kitten. It was weird; he knew she _hated_ all the other nicknames but never that one. Maybe because when she asked the reason for it he answered something that made sense. Something she had all this independent woman speech (pure _shit_) and is on her own perfectly fine, but sometimes he's playing Play Station and she just starts to put her head in his shoulder and he doesn't know how put she ends up cuddling without him noticing. Or you know, how she's so intelligent and is always taking charge (_alway_s…yeah on top of him too) and she likes nights (really, she gets really _active_ in the night), she's very flexible ad shit (he likes that) and she loves milk (for some weird nutritional reason). And she's fuckin' stealth too, like when they have a quickie in school (doesn't happen very much) she's better than him at hiding it (he tries to ignore the idea that maybe she and Finn got some practice at doing it at school).

*/*

_The classroom was full. The only two missing were Puck and Rachel. decided to start practice anyway__ because everyone thought they were having aquickie and that they'd be back soon. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Puck was dragging Rachel by her hand towards his truck._

"_Noah, this is a bad idea"_

"_C'mon, it'll be fine"_

"_We can't miss practice so close to regionals!"_

"_We have you, we're gonna win that thing even if we haven't practiced at all"_

_She wasn't really putting a fight, just whining because she felt guilty about missing practice. She got in the car without much protest. He started it and begun to drive to…somewhere._

"_Where are we going anyway?"_

"_You'll see."_

_He drove to the mall. They got out and he took her hand guiding her to Ally's Ice-Cream. She smiled widely and he smirked when he saw her face. He knew than whenever she felt stressed she felt like eating ice-cream. Not low-fat frozen yogurt or some sorbet crap. No, when she was stressed she liked a full-of-fat big ice-cream. Ten minutes later they were sharing a strawberry-chocolate ice-cream and laughing at the thought of what the Glee club must be thinking about their disappearance._

"_Kurt must've said something about us eloping"_

"_I bet Santana thinks we're having sex in my tuck"_

"_Noah?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thank you"_

"_Whatever babe, I know you're stressed"_

"_How could you notice?"_

"_You were awfully quiet. I know that you're ashamed of getting a B- in Chemistry but that kind of thing happened and honestly? Half the school would dream of getting in Chemistry. Shit. I wish I could get a B- in Chemistry."_

"_Thanks Noah" She leaned and kissed him. He chuckled. "What?"_

"_You taste like strawberry and chocolate"_

_They laughed and enjoyed their afternoon together._

_*/*_

"Penny for your thoughts" He said worried by her silence

"I love you"

"I know, I love you too." He sat cross-legged in front of her.

"I know" She muttered. He knew what was troubling her, but he was trying to find the courage to tell her the words she was craving for. "Noh, I don't want New York if you're not going".

"Good thing I'm going to New York as well."

Silence. And then…

"WHAT?"

For all answers he opened the drawer in his nightstand and passed her all his NYU pamphlets. "I've been doing some research since junior year ended"

"Oh my God, Noah"

"They have a good music program in NYU, you know…you're always telling me about potential and some shit like that and I though…well why not?"

"This is amazing" she said kneeling.

"You think so?" He asked as she approached him. He laid back and she straddled him. All of this while they looked at each other with love in their eyes.

"Yes, I do." She started kissing him; first his lips then his jaw line and then his neck and then back to his lips. He moaned and started to kiss her back with passion. If he had known that the news were going to like her _this_ much…well, he'd have told her about New York sooner. _Wait._

He broke the kiss this time. "Babe"

"Yes Noah?" She said smiling in his lips.

"Are you still planning on going to New York City with Finn?" He asked hoping that the answer was the one he was hoping for.

"Well now that I know that I know that we're going together anyway...I rather have my first experience in New York with you by my side"

"So you're not going?" He asked still unsure.

"No" She smiled at him. He smiled back, an actual smile and not a smirk. He took her by the hips and pushed her off him to his side and got on top of her, pushing her further under the mattress. He started to kiss her passionately, letting her now that he wanted her more than anything in the world and that a future without her seemed impossible right now. A few seconds later they broke the kiss to breathe.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**FIN**

**That's it. I have this idea for a fic but it's a really angsty teenager kind of thing. I thing I'll do it if I get good reviews for this so…**

**Please review!**


End file.
